Me and The Baby Boy
by tsubaaaki
Summary: ChanSoo drabble series. Sekilas kehidupan Chanyeol bersama bocah kecil bernama Kyungsoo.
1. Don't Bother Me and Baby Boy

**Just Don't Bother Me and The Baby Boy**

******Story by tsubaaaki**

**Chanyeol & baby!Kyungsoo | AU/Brothership | Drabble**

**Disclaimer** : Inspirasi dari gambar Levi dan baby Eren. Eren imut bangeeet, oke stop

**Summary** : Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kedamaiannya bersama Kyungsoo terusik

Happy reading!

.

.

.

_Crap._

"Hyung hyung, lihat!"

_Kenapa?_

"Ada burung hyung, waaa"

_Kenapa mereka ada di sini?!_

"Channie hyung?"

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali teralihkan pada anak umur 3 tahun yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol dengan heran, walaupun bagi Chanyeol itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung sakit perut?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan kecilnya. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sakit perut kok," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukan deretan rapi giginya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "benarkah? Hyung bermuka aneh tadi," yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan dan tawa kecil dari Chanyeol.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mengitari taman kota, tempat favorit Kyungsoo di sore hari. Terkadang mereka memberi makan burung, kadang duduk di tepi air mancur sambil memakan es krim atau memberi makan ikan di kolam.

Namun, ini hari yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ini bukan kedamaian yang sering Chanyeol temukan di sore hari. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap beberapa yang dia kenal di masa lalunya.

_Ini buruk. Sangat buruk._

Pikiran Chanyeol terbagi dua, antara ocehan Kyungsoo dan juga kemungkinan hadirnya orang-orang tersebut. Dia sedikit bernafas lega karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dia tidak menemukan sosok mereka lagi, untuk itulah dia mengajak Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

_Sayangnya, itu bukan hari keberuntungan Chanyeol. _

"Kyungsoo-ya, mau bermain petak umpet?"

"Mau hyung mau!"

"Kyungsoo yang jaga ya?"

_Perjalanan pulangnya sedikit terganggu._

"Tutup mata dan hitung sampai 10, ok?"

Karena sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah _teman lama_ Chanyeol, oh mungkin bagi Chanyeol itu adalah teman lama. Namun, bagi mereka, Chanyeol hanya mantan tukang pukul yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi babysitter dan mereka hanya ingin memberi _salam_

Kyungsoo menggangguk, dan menutup mata dengan kedua tanganya lalu mulai berhitung. Chanyeol menaikan tudung jaket Pororo milik Kyungsoo dan mendekap kepala Kyungsoo dalam dadanya.

"Satu...dua...tiga..."

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, sebaliknya matanya lah yang berbicara. Tatapan mata tajam dan mengkilat seakan memberitahukan agar preman-preman itu pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan mereka.

Hitungan Kyungsoo yang seakan menjadi aba-aba buat mereka untuk bertarung. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin melakukan pukulan mulus agar tidak mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam gendongannya. Siapa pun yang datang dan ingin mengenai Kyungsoo segera dia kalahkan.

"Tujuh...delapan...sem...sembilan...sepuluh!"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya hitungan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menjatuhkan orang terakhir dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Channie hyung tertangkap!"

"Ya~ kau menangkapku,"

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kedamaiannya bersama Kyungsoo terusik.

**END**

.

.

.

.

"Channie hyung, kenapa orang-orang itu tidur di jalan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N:** INI APA ;n;  
Hiraukan judulnya, saya lemah di judul (/_ _)/  
Drabble yang muncul sewaktu tumblr-an(?) dan terinspirasi dari gambar Levi sama baby!Eren. So this is it! Fic yang muncul dengan randomnya orz.

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?


	2. Maybe, I want Chocolate

**Maybe, I want Chocolate**

**Story by tsubaaaki**

**Chanyeol, baby!Kyungsoo, EXO cameo | AU/Brothership | Drabble **

**Summary:** Mungkin Chanyeol ingin coklat atau Chanyeol ingin merasakan kasih sayang di hari Valentine?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**14 Februari.**

Chanyeol menatap malas ke arah kalender yang terpajang manis di meja kerjanya.

Tanggal keramat bagi sebagian orang yang berpasangan dan hari mengenaskan bagi sebagian orang yang tidak berpasangan. Herannya, kenapa setiap orang single menganggap 14 Februari lebih mengenaskan dari hari lainnya? Mereka juga single di 364 hari lainnya, bukan? Seharusya mereka menganggap 14 Februari sebagai hari biasa.

Itu setidaknya yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Haaah.." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, kembali menatap layar laptop dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Dua kali!" sahut Chen riang. Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah rekan kerjanya. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol, Chen menjawab, "ini kedua kalinya kau menghembuskan nafas setelah menatap kalender!" dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk huruf O dari mulutnya, tidak bermaksud melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sindrom 14 Februari kembali melanda Park Chanyeol~"ujar Chen dengan bernada riang.

"Yah, apa maksudmu Jongdae?" Chanyeol yang tadi ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya, kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chen. Sedikit merasa terusik dengan kata-kata temannya itu.

"Ya~ kau tahulah, sindrom yang selalu dialami para pria kesepian di saat Valentine,"

"Hari ini 14 Februari,"

"Iya, Valen–"

"14 Februari,"

"Terserahmu lah,"

"Dan aku bukan pria kesepian," Chen hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol pun kembali ke posisinya semula, mulai mengetik laporan-laporan yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini, dia tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari manajer bermuka bak malaikat namun seram bagaikan setan saat marah. Cukup sekali dia mengalaminya, dan itu juga karena ulah teman satu bilik kerjanya ini, Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen si trollolololing stone.

Itu panggilan yang Chen buat sendiri, kecuali trollolololing stone itu idenya Sehun, pegawai baru bagian advertising. Anehnya, Chen menyukai nama itu.

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan sindrom 14 Februarimu, tahun lalu tidak separah ini. Bahkan kita menertawai pasangan-pasangan bodoh di kantor ini,"

Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Dia baik-baik saja kemarin, begitu juga pagi ini saat menyiapkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke daycare dan saat berangkat menuju stasiun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya, memandang jauh ke arah langit-langit kantor mereka.

Mungkin terjadi sesuatu.

Ya, seperti billboard dan iklan tentang Valentine yang terpampang di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor. Beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, atau coklat-coklat yang diberikan karyawati kepada rekan kerjanya, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak dapat satu pun? Bahkan untuk coklat tanda pertemanan pun tidak ada!

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin coklat.

"Mungkin aku..."

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagaimana menerima kasih sayang seseorang_._

"Mungkin aku ingin makan co–"

"Ah! Jongdae-ssi! Kebetulan sekali, aku punya coklat untukmu, aku membuat lebih kemarin, silahkan diambil!" ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang tidak sengaja lewat dan memberikan coklatnya kepada Chen. Tentu saja Chen menerima dengan senang hati, mereka berbincang sebentar dan seakan ingat sesuatu Chen pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin makan apa tadi?"

"Ah, lupakan,"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin berada di apartemennya, memakan snack keju kesukaannya sambil menonton Titanic untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena 14 Februari _bukan_ hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Channie hyuuung~"

Apa dirinya tidak menarik ya?

"Channie hyuuung~"

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Selain Chen yang mendapatkan coklat (walau hanya satu), Sehun, si anak baru dari bagian advertising juga mendapatkan banyak coklat.

_Mungkin aku harus merubah potongan rambutku?_

"Channie hyung!" Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatian hyung-nya.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang menarik lengan baju miliknya, seakan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pemikirannya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah bocah kecil tersebut sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, dia memandang Chanyeol sebentar lalu memandang ke arah karpet, tangannya diletakan dibelakang sedangkan kaki kecilnya bergerak lucu(bagi Chanyeol) seperti sedang gelisah.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" kembali Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala anak berumur empat tahun itu. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia malah berlari ke arah kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah cupcake beserta kertas. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini apa Kyungie?"

Senyuman lebar yang membentuk seperti hati dan mata yang ikut tersenyum bagaikan bulan sabit, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan riang "untuk Channie hyung!"

"Cupcake coklat...untuk hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Tadi Kyungie membuatnya di sekolah, dibantu Uhan hyung, Ixing hyung. Uhan hyung memakai baju bergambar rusa, Ixing hyung hari ini memakai baju gambar kuda tanduk, Kyungie ingin satu hyung..."

Oke, ini dia. Kyungsoo beserta celotehan lucunya tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat penitipan anak hari ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menggendong Kyungsoo, memangku anak itu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang cupcake coklat pemberian Kyungsoo

"Trus Kyungie buat ini..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah cupcake. "Uhan hyung bilang ini hari kasih sayang. Jadi, ini untuk hyung soalnya Kyungie sayaaaaaang sekali sama hyung!"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar menatap anak empat tahun yang sedang tersenyum berseri ke arahnya. Chanyeol sedikit merutuki dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau dirinya bersama malaikat kecil yang selalu mengundang tawa baginya.

"Terima kasih Kyungie,"

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin coklat.

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagaimana menerima kasih sayang seseorang.

Dan Chanyeol sudah merasakan itu.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya, dia hendak membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar ketika sebuah kertas jatuh dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang ternyata berisi gambar Kyungsoo. Gambar dua orang yang sedang menaiki unicorn, di atas kepala mereka ada tulisan "hyung" dan "kyungie" khas milik Kyungsoo dan ada pesan di gambar tersebut.

_"14 Febroarrii. Hepi Valentain hyung!_

_Kyunggie sayaaaang hyung!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum membacanya.

* * *

**A/N:** Telat ya, Valentine udah lewat ha ha ha. Tapi idenya baru kepikiran tadi malam dan berhubung saya lumayan suka bikin drabble, jadi lebih baik dijadikan drabble series saja. Bagaimana? Kalau ada yang punya prompt/request yang berhubungan dengan dua tokoh ini, bisa tinggalkan idenya(?) di kotak komentar atau pm ^^ thanks for reading, adios~~


	3. Hyung, What is Love?

**Hyung, What is Love?**

**Story by tsubaaaki**

**Chanyeol/baby!Kyungsoo | AU/Brothership | Drabble**

**Disclaimer : **Inspirasi dari gambar 9gag

**Summary : **Kyungsoo penasaran dengan yang namanya cinta. "Hyung, cinta itu apa?"

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Hyung, Channie hyung..." Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang asyik membaca koran sorenya. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Kyungie?"

"Hyung, cinta itu apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polosnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu saking gemasnya, tapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir ulang.

"Cinta ya..." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

Cinta itu ketika dirimu melihat sesuatu di matanya dan berkata 'iya, dialah orangnya!'

Cinta itu ketika melihat senyumannya merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk dirimu.

Cinta itu ketika dirimu sulit tidur di malam hari karena menurutmu hidup lebih indah dibandingkan mimpi.

Cinta itu ketika dirimu menerima semua hal tentang dirinya, baik atau buruknya.

_Cinta itu..._

_Ah, tidak tidak, Kyungsoo masih empat tahun, dia masih belum mengerti kalau kujelaskan seperti itu._

"Jadi cinta itu...Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok anak itu. Pria berambut coklat itu pun berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengambil cookies yang ada di dalam toples.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tegas. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hyung pernah bilang, tentang tidak boleh ngemil sebelum...?"

"Sebelum makan malam..." lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi Kyungie ingin satuuuuuu hyung, boleh ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan, menggunakan jurus puppyeyes andalannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia pun mengambil toples tersebut dan memberikan satu cookies kepada Kyungsoo.

"Satu saja, oke?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, senyum yang berbentuk hati.

"Kyungie sayang hyung!" sahutnya sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, meminta untuk dipeluk. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu, memeluk Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya menuju ruang tv.

.

.

"Hyung, cinta itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa yang empuk. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, Kyungsoo masih memperhatikannya walaupun mulutnya sibuk mengunyah cookies.

"Cinta itu ketika Kyungie selalu mengambil cookies diam-diam dari toples, dan hyung masih menaruhnya di tempat yang sama," ujar Chanyeol sambil membersihkan pinggiran mulut Kyungso dari serpihan-serpihan cookies.

Kyungsoo tampaknya sedang berpikir dan mencerna penjelasan dari Chanyeol, berkedip beberapa kali.

"Sekarang Kyungie mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan senang dari Kyungsoo.

**END**

.

.

.

"Hyung, Baekkie bilang dia cinta Kyungsoo,"

"Apa?! Anak siapa itu?"

* * *

**A/N**: Seperti biasa, malam hari ide selalu datang dengan anehnya, maaf kalo kependekan (/_\)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
